


To you, who I love

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the Village to give Naruto something.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 79





	To you, who I love

**Author's Note:**

> Even after years, the ending sucked. Sooooooo!

The sun beamed down on the village of Konohagakure, the clouds moving across the sky, covering the sun every once and a while. The birds chirped while children played, Gēnin trained, Civilians shopped, and Elders reflected on their lives. The sky was so blue, either a aquamarine or a azure colour.

  
Sasuke didn't know, after all he based the colour off of his boyfriends eyes. And he always confuse them. 

  
Speaking of said partner, he was just walking around the village, helping children out and greeting them, and making sure Jōnin's never slacked on their jobs. It was amazing, he thought, that the Dobe was able to achieve his dream. 

  
How'd he know? Well, he was just coming back for a small visit. With something big in mind (this is not dirty minded okay).

  
As he watched the Hokage flash on top of the Monument for his daily admiration of his wonderful village, the Uchiha took his chance and threw a rock with disturbing accuracy. The Rock was quite large, so the blonde wouldn't be able to ignore it, nor not see it. 

  
As expected, Naruto saw the rock and extended his arms, his signature breathtaking grin across his face. Sasuke took the rock's place and hugged the idiot, their arms wrapping around each other like they never got the chance to. 

  
"I could've hit you,"

  
"I saw it coming from a mile away, Dattebayo!"

  
"Dobe."

  
"Teme."

  
When they pulled apart, Sasuke noticed that he had the Hokage's hat on. Perfect. He turned around and calmed himself. Uchiha's were supposed to be stoic, not nervous. Then again, it was only natural.

  
After all, he was going to ask him to marry him. He even had the necklace and everything.* He began to doubt himself, would Naruto take it as a joke? Or say no? He shook his head and turned around.

  
"Turn your hat around."

  
"Eh? Why?"

  
"Just do it, Dobe."

  
Said Dobe sighed and turned his hat around, creating a veil. Of course, they were both men, so if he did say yes, then they would both wear the traditional male wedding outfit. This was just to set everything up.

  
Sasuke smiled before leaning forward and grasping the hat, lifting it up. He pressed his lips against his lover's, who was surprised, but kissed back. When they both pulled away, Naruto freaked. He was flailing his arms around, sputtering like he used to when he was in his youth. 

  
"Ahhhhh! We could've been seen!"

  
"Dobe, shut up, will you marry me?"

  
"Eh?"

  
As always, he was dense, "I said will you marry me?"

  
Naruto stayed silent. Sasuke began to fear that he would say no when—

  
"Yeah. Yeah I guess I will, 'ttebayo."

  
Click.

  
Naruto blinked at the sudden pressure that was casted upon his neck. When he looked down, the Raven had just fastened a betrothal necklace around his now fiancé's neck, the crest on the pendant being that of the Uchiha fawn, as well as being   
made out of Sasuke's former headband.

  
"Why do I have to wear the necklace, Dattebayo!?"

  
"I'll make an Uzumaki one. Now shut up and let me be happy."

  
The blond snorted before pulling the bastard into a hug, their legs collapsing until they were on the ground, sharing kisses, laughs, and hugs. Lots of hugs. 

  
Needless to say, they had gotten engaged. Sasuke, meanwhile, was planning on asking Orochimaru for a test tube to make their child, that was if Naruto was fine with having one, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> *The necklace concept is based off of a ask from milkshake-fairy's tumblr
> 
> -sees the sky was so blue- mmm yes the floor here is made out of floor
> 
> Were they to OOC? Do I need to change anything? This is also just a quick story to get myself back on track.
> 
> -Moon


End file.
